Christa Nadia
Christa is the second protagonist in Durability 2 novel ''"Louis, I don't love Ryan either Marcus, there's only you in my heart, in my head, in my breathe. How can I betray you, how can I hate you, how can I not love you?" '' ''-Christa Nadia to Louis Mutura-'' Characteristic Christa is a melancolic girl, the main reason who Louis love her so much and also a lovely girl. She is a smart girl and know everything about her boyfriend. Christa has many great friends as her trusted friend, she also a popullar girl in her school, many girls want to be her. History Christa is Louis' only friend in their childhood. She knows everything about Louis and rather love him. It is just because Christa has a very cold and hard father who hates Louis very much so she can't more raltionship with her prince. Christa believed as a Student Council member who is very smart. Will to Save Louis Christa is being matched to Ryan by her father but she know the evil of Ryan's bad attitude, she also hate her boyfriend but she respect him as her leader and spouse in the future. Although she seems to be passive by her father's decision, she hates her father so much. After Louis being dropped out from Marstars, Christa meets her friend, Michael Yosef, a genius boy. Christa tells everything she want and tell her will to save Louis from his unjustice destiny, but Yosef tell her there are something that she can't change in this world. Christa doesn't give up, he gather with Gerry meet Mr. Vireno and protest although that is not work. Christa's Pure Heart Christa doesn't join Durability 2 in the first book, she still on Student Council's side. Althaough, she didn't go to secreat chamber at Principal's Room she gain a power too. She quitye broke her heart when Ryan does such dirty attitude to Louis and her friends. When Louis is angry because his friends defeated by the power of Ryan, he close to kill Ryan after break Ryan's leg. Louis is close to kill his enemy just if Christa block Louis power, hold him, hug him and say, "You're not a killer, you can't kill a bastard like him. Remember who you are Louis!" Louis then hug Christa and thank her to save him. Christa's Adventure Christa assists Louis in the second book to the West to the mountain. She knows that Louis is not well in the journey. Christa always know when Louis is sick and had a bad feeling. Christa take care of her prince in the cave when Louis is sick. She know that she keep her deepest feeling to her ex-boyfriend and always motivate Louis when Louis get down. At the third book, it realized that Christa never lie about her heart, she never fall in love to Marcus (the smartest boy in Marstars) because Marcus is he cousin so she always get close to him. Christa go to Iller Park along with her cousin and persuade Erwin to join them to Durability although Erwin always tease Christa. Christa become Louis boyfriend again after she know Louis' true feeling to her and falling love again once more to him.